Shimmer Beautiful-flowershine the mary sue reviewed
by fabulous12
Summary: My Mary sue story that my older sister got a hold of, and made revisions to Rated T because my sister swears like a drunk sailor.
1. Chapter 1

Shimmer Beautiful-flowershine ran up the hill to camp half blood. ''Help" she yelled **Well, WTF was she doing there?. **Soon a cute boy with black hair and a blond girl ran up to help. A Minotaur chased right behind her**. How the hell did this little bitch manage to attract a goddamn Minotaur? **"ROAR!" screamed the bull man **Roar, brilliant. That's how one should always describe fucking god-damn terrifying monsters voices, "roar" be still my trembling heart**. "Get behind me!" ordered the hot boy**. Shimmer hid behind fucking what? And where the hell is the rest of the camp?** and watched as the blond nimbly darted around the monster.

"Carful Annabeth!" exclaimed the boy. Another camper came scuttling **apparently campers are now mother fucking crabs **up and attacked the monster. It swept him off his feet with one powerful strike "AAAH" screamed the kid as he flew back. He dropped his sword right next to Shimmer and she picked it up. **How fucking convenient **The dark haired figure had also charged at the bull so she stood at the crest of the hill. **Wait, what? **She took a deep breath and charged at the bull man. It bent over to charge at the blond and Shimmer leapt on to his head. **Bitch, you like fucking Michel Jordan or something? How you jumping so high? **The confused bull spun around in circles and Shimmer stabbed it in the head. As it turned to dust she flipped off its back and landed on her feet. Before she collapsed she heard the soft "wow" come out of the black haired boy. **This bitch a fucking gold medal gymnast or something? I would have landed on my ass so mother fucking hard….**

**And WTF happens in between her passing out like the pansy she is and waking up only when Percy's over her? Was she just lying on the ground? Was she n drugs? Did they touch her in inappropriate ways?**

When she awoke she saw a pair of beautiful sea-green eyes staring down at her**. R-A-P-E! **"You're awake!" exclaimed the dark haired boy. **No shit sherlock! **"Umm yeah…" Shimmer said, looking beautifully confused. **Why does this whore look beautifully confused and I look like god damn lindsay lohan on crack? **"Oh, sorry," said the boy, "my name's Percy Jackson and you're at camp half-blood. It's a camp for demi-gods like you." He smiled down at her reassuringly. "It's a lot to take in but you'll get used to it." He said. Shimmer smiled gratefully **this bitch dose a lot of smiling **"I always felt like I was special." **Bitch, you on drugs or something? how the hell are you taking this so calmly? **She said. Percy helped her up "I'm supposed to show you around, shall we?" Shimmer pranced **is she a fucking gazelle or something? **down the hill of the house she'd been in **as opposed to the one next to it**. "so where exactly are we" she asked the boy. "We're in long island." Shimmer blinked in surprise **bitch, are you telling me you didn't know what state you were fucking in when you were running up the god damn hill?** "we're in New York, why? If we're half god shouldn't we be in, like, Greece or something?" **look you little whore, you already said you felt you were special so just let things go with the flow, 'k? **Percy laughed "that's exactly what I said when I first came" Percy took her to the Hermes cabin "this is where you'll stay until you find out who your godly parent is" Shimmer nodded. "So put your stuff down and let me show you the activities." He told her. Shimmer glanced around, "I don't have any belongings" she told him, blushing a beautiful shade of red **I look like a fucking Japanese Macaque ass, which in case you didn't know is the monkey with the fucking bright ass red butt!**that accented her vibrant blue eyes that were surrounded by long dark luxurious lashes. He grinned "less of a chance of something getting stolen I guess." He told her. She laughed and it sounded like tinkling bells.** I sound like a fucking beached whale when I laugh how'd this slut get a tinkle of bells? **

"C'mon I'll show you the sword arena" he told her. She ran after him **Exactly how fast is Percy mother fucking walking hone?** yuntil they reached a circular arena where some kids were fighting with swords. "Isn't that rather dangerous?" asked Shimmer in a musical tone. **How the fuck you talking in a musical tone? **"Only if you can't use a sword" said Percy jokingly Percy honey, its still fucking dangerous. You are trusting a bunch of spazed out ADHD kids with fucking sharp objects and who knows when one of those little mother fuckers are going to go and stab youin the mother fucking back. . Shimmer walked down curiously "can I try?" she asked one of the boys. "Sure" he said handing her a sword. "Good luck", he said "Clarisse is really good with weapons" Shimmer nodded and started circling around Clarisse. "Man this girl is big!" She thought. Clarisse sneered at her and lunged. Shimmer side-stepped the blow and swung her sword. It caught Clarisse in the back, luckily she was wearing armor, but the blow still brought her to her knees.

Clarisse grunted in pain and kicked out her leg to trip Shimmer. Shimmer fell to the ground with a grunt **Was it a majestic grunt or did she sound like a constipated monkey? **Clarisse got up and stabbed down at her. Shimmer rolled away just in time. Clarisse yelled in fury as shimmer hit her with the side of her sword. Shimmer got up and kicked Clarisse hand Shimmer flipped over Clarisse's head. Percy laughed as Shimmer spun around and kicked Clarisse in the head. Clarisse groaned and crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Shimmer walked up to Percy happily. "How was that?" **The psychopathic girl asked after NEARLY KILLING SOMEONE!**She asked. He smiled in approval **He must really hate Clarisse** "You sure that was your first time handling a sword?" asked a scruffy looking kid with…..goat hooves? **_Veeery_**** observant shimmer flower rainbow shit, hooves**. "What's wrong with your feet?" **RUDE! **She asked. He laughed **Bitch, I wouda slapped her so hard…"**I'm a satyr, half human and half goat, my names Grover." Shimmer flipped her luxurious Auburn curls over her shoulders. "And by the way, it is my first time handling a sword. ***subtext: I have a fetish for animals; please fuck me* "**so, what's your name?" she asked **because she's a little bitch and wasn't paying attention earlier when you said your name **"I'm Grover" he told her **because he's a god damn pansy and wont tell her off**. "So" Said Percy, interrupting their conversation "Do you have any questions?" he asked. "I'd like to know who my parent is" she said wistfully. **That's it? You learn the whole motherfucking earth has god and magic and shit and you just want to know who you're motherfucking parent is? Bitch please **


	2. Chapter 2

"Well shut up you little cu*t" somewhere a pained author screamed in the distance. Shimmer rolled her eyes, "just ignore them" **So does she deal with voices screaming rude thins all the time or is this on and off? And shut up you little slut, because let me tell you if I heard voices screaming things like that I'd have my sword out and I'd be running till my fucking legs gave out **she told Percy who had drawn his sword. He nodded uncertainly and sheathed his sword. "Anyway", said Percy "your godly parent will probably claim you at the camp fire tonight." Shimmer nodded in anticipation "in the mean time we can show you around" added Grover, obviously eager to spend more time with the exquisite girl **Because he's horny as hell**.

They all went off to dinner later that evening **As opposed to lunch **and Shimmer sat with Percy, Grover, and a girl with a name like Annabelle or something, **who may or may not have saved your life earlier you ungrateful cunt. **Shimmer didn't really care **little bitch**. They sat together and chatted about thing, mainly about Shimmer.

"So where are you from?" asked the blond "well Annabelle I am from Chicago" The blond glared, "my name is Annabeth, not Annabelle" she snapped. Annabeth barley spoke for the rest of dinner and stormed ahead when it was time for the camp fire. **Meanwhile Percy was to busy staring at shimmers boobs to notice, the little bastard** "I can't wait!" exclaimed Shimmer excitedly "I might get claimed!" **yay.** They all sang and roasted marsh mellows happily until there was a collective gasp from everyone. "What is it?" asked Shimmer, her vibrant eyes (which changed color constantly but for now were green) flashing with confusion.

"You're being claimed!" Percy told her, "You're daughter of Artemis" At that moment Chiron arose, "all hail Shimmer Beautiful Flowershine, daughter of Artemis!" **Holy shit, is this a fucking cult or something? **He announced. Everyone cheered and she was put on their shoulders and carried around. She smiled a shy and daring THE** fuck? How's this bitches smile going to be shy and daring? This bitch… **smile as they all cheered jokingly "into the lake into the lake!" She screamed happily as her new friends brought her to the edge of the pier. "Oh no!" She screamed in mock horror **bitch, I wouda been screaming the whole mother fucking time** as they grabbed her wrists and ankles and started to swing her back and forth "ONE," they chanted "TWO,THREE!" they threw her into the water, her long hair billowed as she fell and her eyes (now dark blue) **the fuck is going on here? **Shone in the darkness making her look even more beautiful. **And exactly what light caused her eyes to fucking shine? Is she like a fucking demon or something, what the hell…**


	3. Chapter 3

Shimmer landed in the water with a feminine splash **Is there such a fucking thing? Is that like a fucking small ass splash or one that smells of fucking roses and shit?**. Percy laughed and jumped in with her **Why?**, followed by Annabeth and some other campers. Shimmer's hair flowed behind her as she swam next to Percy **My hair sticks to my god-damn scalp like there's no fucking tomorrow and causes me to look like fucking wednesday Adams, So why does yours fucking "flower" and bitch last time i checked hair doesn't grow no fucking lily-of-the-motherfucking-valley**. "What's up?" She asked happily. **If I try to talk in the water I will start mother fucking chocking and hacking all over the place and this chick manages to talk happily without problems? Aint nobody got time for that**! "Nothing much, just floating" Answered Annabeth **A fucking brilliant response from our favorite Athena child**. Shimmer laughed happily **first this bitch was smiling all the time now its fucking laughing, girl do you have emotions or is it all fucking happy all the fucking time? Because, let me tell youre ass right now, that's pretty damn annoying **"You guys are awesome friends." **Bitch, you just met them, calm the hell down **Percy suddenly grinned and went underwater. "What's with him?" shimmer asked Annabeth. **Maybe, just maybe he's in fucking water and is fucking swimming, illogical slut.**

"Just watch" she told her mischievously. Shimmer nodded and waited. Soon a girl swimming near them screamed, "Something touched meeeee" **It's a mother-fucking camp laaaaaake of course something fucking touched you** Annabeth laughed "that's Percy" she informed Shimmer **The screaming girl? Is Percy a transgender?. **Hearing that, Shimmer burst into titters (a dainty laugh) **The fuck? First off, bitch is wasn't that funny, calm yo-self, second who the hell says titters, i mean, bitch get real**. Annabeth grinned, "He's an awesome boyfriend" Shimmer nodded, wishing the blond **This bitch still can't remember her name can she?** wouldn't remind her that Percy wasn't single **Bitch, calm yo tits, you just met him**. Soon a bunch of campers were screaming about things touching their legs "aaaaaaaaahhhhhh" screamed Will Solace, a son of Apollo, sounding very girl-like **And where in the hell is Percy touching will to make him mother-fucking scream like that? Actually never mind, (He's probably grabbing wills balls FYI) **Shimmer laughed, "He's very brave" she said sarcastically **Bitch, I wouda screamed to, and trust me if something was touching you in a magic lake where last year a kid found a magic cow- goldfish hybrid you'd scream to **Annabeth grinned. "Let's hop out before people get suspicious" she said **Anny dear, you're on the other side of the fucking lake, why would they fucking suspect you?. **Shimmer nodded happily and they jumped out. Soon Shimmer's head began to hurt because of all of the screaming and she left **Congrats shimmer, you have the same tolerance to loud noises as an old man, let's get some cake to celebrate, or if you prefer, tapioca pudding.**

Shimmer's long legs stretched beautifully as she lay on her bed **Bitch please, when I lay down my legs look like the fucking Grand Canyon, except without the gap, **reading a book, even though she was dyslexic, she could read perfectly **And so what fucking drunk medical man labeled her as fucking dyslexic?. **She was getting to the best part of the book when there was a knock on the door **Dang nab it, and the best part too!?. **Percy came in with a sheepish grin on his face** As opposed to one on his ass**,

"hey Shimmer" he said, "Annabeth's gone to bed early so can I hang out here?" **Man whore alert! Frankly I'm surprised it wasn't Gover **Shimmer nodded, hoping he couldn't tell that she wanted to jump around and scream YES, YES OH GODS YES! **Once again, bitch calm yo tits **She brushed her auburn hair out of the way of her eyes, which were now purple **You know my eyes are brown, yesterday they were brown to, and the day before that? Fucking dirt brown, so girl get your eyes under control, aint nobody got time for all that color changing. **"So how mad are the kids at the lake?" she asked knowingly **Knowingly? Bitch you were there, we all know you fucking know**. He grinned "they're pissed" he admitted, but shimmer could tell he was pleased with himself **yay.**

She leaned over the back of the chair that was across from him **And were the fuck did this chair come from? Wasn't she just on her fucking bed? Does this slut teleport?, **showing her generous breasts **Does the term TMI mean anything to you?. **Percy tried not to stare but every once in a while his eyes would wander over to her chest **Congrats Percy, you have no self-control also, MAN WHORE**. After a while Percy stood up **When the hell did he sit down! Am I fucking missing something? What the actual fuck?**, "so um what do you do in your spare time?" he asked awkwardly. She smiled, "I read even though I'm dyslexic and I shoot arrows. I also sword fight and write stories." **Bitch, i go on tumblr in my spare time; calm the fuck down. **He smiled and Shimmer asked "What do you do for fun?" Percy thought for a moment then said "I sword fight with Annabeth, talk with Annabeth, kiss Annabeth" **"Ya you know, my world revolves around her and I'm bored with that so now I want to fuck you. Preferably a threesome with Grover**" Shimmer nodded "No sex?" **Has this slut never heard of tact? Because she sure as hell lacks it **she joked **oh thank ****_god,_**** she was joking**. Percy shook his head "none" Shimmer noticed he was serious **Naturally Percy misses the basic humor Shimmer is displaying, or maybe Shimmer has terrible humor **and felt a glimmer of hope **horny ass slut **"maybe I can have him after all!" she thought **oh god **.

She moved next to him (he was conveniently standing next to the bed) **Bitch, offer him a seat **shimmer pushed him onto the bed **Pushing:Exert force on (someone or something), typically with one's hand, in order to move them ****away from oneself or the origin of the force****, so if youre on the bed how the hell did you push im onto it?**. and sat on his lap **I don't think I like were this is going**. She kissed him **I was right **and he laid down **rather than kissing her back he lay down, I can't tell if he's just really lazy or stuck** she and him moved around on the bed **Don't animals do that before they fight to the death? **and she got back on top and started thrusting **Oh, ok then. Shimmer's a guy then, didn't see that one coming**.. Percy moaned in pleasure **Two timing slut **and nibbled on her neck **Two things: While she was thrusting? And two NOM NOM NOM NOM. **Soon there was a knock on the door. Percy jumped up and ran to the bathroom **Naturally**. Shimmer went to go open the door. "Hi Shimmer" said Annabeth** Plot twist, Annabeth starts dry humping shimmer against the wall in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh…HI!" Stammered Shimmer. "Have you seen Percy?" asked Annabeth, peering into the room. Shimmer nodded, "he came in to talk 'cause you were going to bed…." "I decided not to" **No shit Annabeth **Annabeth said "so where is he?" Shimmer pointed to the bathroom, "he's in there." Annabeth nodded and Shimmer laughed nervously. **She's god-damn fantastic under pressure** "I guess I will talk to him tomorrow then," decided Annabeth. **Bitch please, if this dumb ass whore was fucking nervous I'd fucking wait around till I knew my man was outta there **Shimmer nodded, smiling to herself in relief. "See you at the sword arena tomorrow!" she called as Annabeth left. Annabeth nodded and smiled over her shoulder. After Annabeth left Percy came out of the bathroom and Shimmer filled him in. "okay" Percy said when she was done "We have our story, good" **What the hell is that suppose to mean? **He said bye and left. Shimmer collapsed into bed, wishing Percy would hold her again **Little attention seeking whore**.

Annabeth, Percy, and Shimmer met up at the sword arena after breakfast.

"Want me to teach you some basic strikes?" Asked one of the Athena kids who was training with his cabin. **Asked fucking who? the wind? ** "Umm Sure…Mitch?" The blond cleared his throat, "actually it's John, but that's ok." **the winds a real bitch, cant remember anyone's name** Shimmer nodded and followed him to the center of the arena. "Good luck!" Annabeth called after her and she and Percy sat on the bleachers to watch the training. Suddenly a sword fell at Shimmer's feet. She picked it up **Bitch, if a sword fell from fucking up above and landed at my feet, I'd run screaming from that son of a bitch till my bitch ass legs gave out cus id be god damn thinkin someone was trying to kill my ass **and noticed a note that said, "From Artimis" **Apperently Artemis can actually spell her name** The sword had a white blade with a golden hilt and it glowed silver. **Damn, I can't find any fucks to give. Oh well **"It's from my mom!" exclaimed shimmer excitedly, brushing her flowing auburn locks out of the way. **Of the sword? **She grabbed the hilt to get ready to spar with the Athena kid and could tell this was the sword for her, when he struck, she easily countered his moves and she easily won **She also gives blow-jobs easily**. She then beat every kid in the Athena cabin (except for Annabeth whom she didn't fight). She moved onto the Ares cabin and beat them all too. "This is easy!" she told Percy when Annabeth took her turn to spar. Soon Chiron came cantering up, "Shimmer, Shimmer! We need your fabulous **is Chiron gay now? (I don't have any problems with the LGBT community, but when was the last time you heard a straight man say**_** "fabulous"?**_**) **demi-god powers for a prophecy!" Shimmer nodded, "will go talk to the oracle now" **We'll, dumb ass bitch can't even use proper punctuation. **She said, magically knowing what to do **she's on shrooms, that's why it all seems magical to her**, she sprinted off to the big house and got her prophecy **I thought that's why Chiron fucking went to go get her tiny ass bitchy self, what the fuck? Bitch, do you even know what fucking continuality is you little ass?** When she went down to the main hall of the common room where Percy Chiron and Annabeth were sitting they all looked at her expectantly. She recited the prophecy clearly and slowly. **Because she's special**

"_From four to five must go on this journey __**Time or rough guesstimate of people coming?**_

_There will be death and not all shall return. **That's what usually happens when people die, not all of them come back**_

_They travel to the land, where stars are born **Hollywood, **to find the lost goddess of love. _

_To fail they shall be looked on with scorn **So if they want to fail, they must be looked at with scorn? Got it**._

_If she is not back by the solstice, the armies will have their command __**To fucking kill all you bitches, so you'd better bring her ass back home you little bastards. **_

_the gods go to war and mortals die "**That's what people do!", **if she is not back thousands parish in vain **As opposed to fucking "parish", but not in vain.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Shimmer sulkily looked at them, "I don't wanna do that quest!" she complained. **Bitch, if i got a quest I'd take it so fast youre little slut head would spin**

Chiron nodded, "what do you want to do sweet amazing perfect Shimmer?" **Meanwhile Mr. D still can't remember half the campers names** Shimmer grinned happily and said "I want to do a different quest, but I want to go to L.A still** Because I'm a special bitch like that and I'll give you a blowjob if you say yes, also why the fuck is that 'still' there?** . Percy and Annabeth will come with me, Grover can come too if he wants **Of course he wants to, the horny bastard**. My quest will be to find a new demi god who will be special, but not as special as me of course cuz I am fabulous **Naturally** and perfect **of course **and beautiful and amazing** I think I just barfed a little**," Shimmer sighed a beautiful breathy sigh, **Bitch, If I did that, you would think I was having an fucking asthma attack** "Shall I go on?" **Fuck no **she asked sweetly. "There's no need darling?" Said Grover, totally smitten **Do I really need to hear about his desperate attempts at getting laid**. Shimmer giggled and kissed him on the cheek **Where the HELL is Juniper**?. Grover passed out with an erection. "How cute" said Shimmer. **Bitch, if a boy does that, it's not cute, its wiered as hell and fucking creepy**

Percy dragged him to the awesome sports car they were taking. **By his erection or his legs?** Shimmer and Annabeth packed and got into the car with them** Either it took Percy a really long time to drag over by his erection or these two are defying every female stereotype known to man and packed ****_really _****fast**.

They started driving **Really? I thought they just stared at the car and willed it to move, thank ****_god_**** you were there to tell me otherwise **and Annabeth and Shimmer yelled, "ROAD TRIP!" they went to California and stopped a really nice five star hotel. **Yes, because that is ****_SO _****relevant to your Fucking nonexistent plot **Annabeth and Shimmer got into skimpy bikinis and went to tan. **Also relevant, obviously **Percy and Grover came later, Grover didn't go in the water though, for furry reasons ;). **Ha. Your so god damn funny. Tell another joke **While shimmer was sitting down Grover came over "did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? Cuz u look like an angel!" **Nice one Grover, you're about as smooth as gravel **Shimmer smiled at him, "how nice" she said sweetly. "I'm going to go swim" **Burn** she said "You want to come Annabeth?" Annabeth sprung up. "Duh!" **Oh, look someone else who's horny for Shimmer, who would have fucking guessed?** Shimmer laughed and stepped into the pool.

Instantly, 4 boys came over to talk to her. **What the hell? Is she like a magnet when she steps in the fucking water? If so can I get some of that water? **The air was filled with greetings as the boys fought to get closer to her. **What the actual fuck? How the ****_fuck_**** is this relevant to ****_any_**** part of your plot? **"boys, boys, calm down please! There's enough of me to go around!" She said. **Oh. Ok, thank god you told us this. God knows what I would have done otherwise, thank ****_fucking _****god **"Not as much as there is of me!" Said a sassy voice behind them**. Oh look. A mediocre plot twist. Fascinating, please continue to tell me about this sassy voice, the suspense is killing me **


	6. Chapter 6

Shimmer and Annabeth whirled around. A busty African American woman **Oh, that's not creepy at all, a woman is hitting on horny teenage boys. Can someone please call the police, or if you prefer, the Po-Po** in a flashy one piece bathing suit **That's really not making it any less creepy **was standing there.

She was a tan light brown, **What the hell does that mean? **and was wearing an extremely small purple bikini, **I thought it was flashy, and a one piece, what sorcery is this bull shit**? smaller than Shimmer would ever wear! **Well damn!** The girl, who looked around their age, was in a strapless bikini that was pink leopard print and looked sexy. **That's like the third time this bathing suit has changed in less than a page. And she also apparently can change her age because before she was a woman and now she's about 'there age' Bitch, contnuality mean anything to you? **Her hair was black with red and purple tips **I don't give a rats ass **and her boobs were so big that they practically spilled out of the bathing suit. **Still not turned on, and I'm a pretty fucking horny individual **

"That's hot!" said Percy. **All the blood that normally goes to his brain is continually at his dick so you can't blame him for being so fucking stupid can you? **Annabeth growled **Is she now a fucking wolf? **but the new girl paid no attention to her **Oh snap, shits bout to go down**. "Well hello Boo, mah names Sheniqua Cleona Latisha Preciouse Francella Diamond Sparkle-Baby Thompson. **What the hell were your parents thinking? **What's yours?" Percy grinned, " I Love your name! **Bloods still in the dick I see **I'm Percy Jackson." Sheniqua winked at him "well Percy you wanna come to mah hotel room? I got a good view from the bed." **Gee, that's a good pick up line, I'm really turned on** Percy winked back and said, I don't think I'll find a better view than this one." coincidentally, he was staring down her bathing suit top. **He winked at her boobs?**


	7. Chapter 7

They went off to Sheniqua's room and Shimmer shrugged, "oh well at least she's gone" Annabeth nodded and looked over at Grover, "you wanna come over here goat boy?" She asked seductively. **What the actual Fuck? **Grover grinned, "hell ya!" **I thought he was horny for shimmer **Annabeth giggled as he dove into the water, realizing too late that his goat hair would weigh him down. **Goats can swim Dumbass **Annabeth and Shimmer laughed as he went under. **Oh yay, drowning. That's fucking hilarious **"Should we help him?" Annabeth asked "fine!" said shimmer, sighing dramatically. She raised her arms and Grover came shooting out, landing in the shallow end. **What? Did the sight of her outstretched arms make him horny? **Grover got up and waded over to the girls, grinning, they chatted for awhile 'till Percy and Sheniqua came back. **Apparently Percy can't hold a boner for **long "Sup guys?" Said percy, who had his arm around Sheniqua. **He's so low key when he cheats, honestly its inspiring **"nothing" Said Shimmer. **Apparently she's such a dumbass she doesn't even notice he has his arm around what's her face **Percy and Sheniqua came into the water and they chatted some more **With no comment from Annabeth? seems legit **until the minotaur came busting **A move **to the pool.

Shimmer leapt out of the pool and grabbed her bow and arrow. **I can barely manage to get my ass up the wall of the pool, how's this bitch manage to leap from an unspecific point in it? **Percy grabbed his sword and Annabeth got her dagger while Grover hid behind Sheniqua, **And that gentlemen, is how to become a chick magnet** who, for some reason, also had a sword. **Oh look, another plot twist I saw **coming "Get the mortals to safety!" Percy told Annabeth. She nodded and started herding them away. **Congratulations Annabeth, ,you are now completing the same function as a god damn sheep dog**.

Sheniqua and shimmer charged the minotaur and attacked viciously.** Oh, really, I thought they were going to attack meekly or perhaps delicately **, Shimmer vaulted over the minotaurs head and stabbed it in the neck **Obviously she can do that **while Sheniqua stabbed it in the knee. **Good job Sheniqua, I don't even think you tried **The monster wailed and crumbled. **Apparently stabbing it in the neck didn't do much good, but stabbing it in the knee did, that makes a load of fucking ****scene**

Percy caught Shimmer before she could hit the ground. **Oh, yay more relationship development I didn't care about **They all stared at Sheniqua, "you're a demi-god?" Percy asked. **No Percy, she just happens to carry around a celestial bronze sword and fights monsters as a pastime. **"hell yes suga' and im the best one 'round." Shimmer glared at her, "I am soooo much better than you!" **My god you speak like a teenage girl texts **Percy nodded in agreement. **I don't even know what the fuck to put here **"oh puh-leaze." Scoffed Sheniqua, I'm the best of the best bitch, just ask Percy" **Oh snap, shit bout to go down **She glanced at him and he nodded along.** Dumbass **Annabeth **, as oblivious as ever, **came over and said "guys we need to leave" They glanced over at the mortals who were glaring at them **They stuck around after a monster came and destroyed there pool? What the fuck is wrong with them**? and ran away. **That's very descriptive **


	8. Chapter 8

They didn't stop until they were in a forest **They left a fucking sports car behind?** . Soon they stumbled into a clearing with a lake. **And to top it all off they can't even walk properly **They stumbled **Again **to a stop as they saw a breathtakingly beautiful girl on the rocks. **Oh my fucking god, its another one **She had long blond hair and deep turquoise eyes **that's really fucking creepy **that you could fall into. **What the hell does that even mean? **She saw them and picked up a dagger. **The obvious reaction to such an encounter **"Who are you?" She asked, her voice like a breath of spring. **I don't know what this means either, although it may mean her breath gives me allergies **Percy stepped forward and introduced them.

The mystical girl **All she did was sit on a rock, why the hell is she mythical? **put down her dagger and swam over to them. **Since when were the rocks in fucking water? **Percy noticed she had a tail **More specifically, a squirrel tail, right above her ass**

"You're a mermaid?" Grover asked curiously. She nodded and Grover sniffed the air. "But you're also a…demi-god?" The last part came out as a question as grover started to look even more confused. **Bitch, I would **too She nodded "My name is Nixie Muirgen Lorelei Thessalonike, **You poor child **and my godly parent is Hera." **Obviously** Annabeth looked at her and asked, "how are you half mermaid?" Nixie laughed, as if she found her foolishness amusing, ** Bitch, I would ask the same goddamn thing, except I'd probably be passed the fuck out **"my grandparents were mermaids, and my father was half mermaid so I am half mermaid and half god." **How'd they have sex? **Annabeth nodded and Grover asked "how do you become a mermaid?" **Grover, still not any any attention when people with big tits talk**

Nixie **that's such an ugly name **smiled "you are either born as one or a mermaid must spill the blood of a ilhigialiagaagshroghqrpvfdridosfila on your legs. They must spill the blood on a full moon." **Well that escalated quickly** Grover nodded and looked thoughtful. "what is an ilhigialiagaagshroghqrpvfdridosfila? " Asked Annabeth. " 'tis an animal that lives in the depths of the ocean." Answered Nixie musically. **What the fuck does that even mean though? How the hell do you speak musically? **


End file.
